Beloved Mouse Series(An X4’s story.)
by Katana2
Summary: Mousie Griffin is an X4 that escaped from Manticore years. She and her foster sister Amy lead a quiet life, or at least they used to. (Story in progress.)
1. Beloved Mouse.

Beloved Mouse

Title: Beloved Mouse (An X4's story.)

Author: Katana ([rose_tat@hotmail.com][1])

Spoilers: None.

Rating: G

Summery: An X4 that escaped from Manticore years ago reflects.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beloved Mouse.

B=2  
E=5  
L=12, 1+2=3  
O=15, 1+5=6  
V=22, 2+2=4  
E=5  
D=4

M=13, 1+3=4  
O=15, 1+5=6  
U=21, 2+1=3  
S=19, 1+9=10, 1+0=1  
E=5

253-645-446-315

Sometimes I playaround with my barcode, I give the numbers corresponding letters and try to make words out of them. I've been doing it almost ever since I escaped project Manticore. I guess I was about fourteen when I came up with 'Beloved Mouse', or I should say 'when my foster sister Amy came up with it'. Beloved Mouse. It sounds so much nicer than X4-315. It even sounds better than the name the foster people gave me, Shannon. And it suits me. Beloved Mouse, Mouse, Mousie.

The reason I got out of Manticore is because I played dead. I made them all think that I died in an explosion during one of our games of 'escape and evade'. (The militant and sometimes deadly version of 'cat and mouse'.) Why did I leave? How could I have known that there was any other way, anything other than Manticore? I didn't. But I'd simply had enough. I wanted out so I got out. End of story.

They searched for me for three straight days before declaring me dead. Yet I was there all that time, quiet as a mouse, watching and listening. I wasn't going to go until they knew that they wouldn't look for me. Clever as a Church Mouse. (Or is that quiet as a Church Mouse?) There I go with the mouse analogies again.

But I am a mouse. I'm quiet and shy. I skitter out of people's way and do everything in my power to avoid attention. I'm slight of build. I have mousy-brown hair and hazel eyes. I work as a receptionist in a mousy little office for a mousy little man. At night I go back to the mousy little apartment that Amy and I share and wonder whatever happened to all of the others. But I was too mousy to get them out then and I'm too mousy to try getting them out now.

Like they'd even want to leave. They must be so brainwashed by now. Like they're even still alive. We are defective after all. They've probably all been lost to experiments by now. Either way they are lost to me.

My name is Mousie. I am a mousy little person. I have a mousy little life. And I live in a mousy little home. But it's enough. It may not be much, but it's enough. I'm alive, I'm free, and I'm relatively safe. It will do. After all, we can't all be lions.

~FIN~ (Unless you want more.)

   [1]: mailto:rose_tat@hotmail.com



	2. Mouse and the Lion Man. (Part I: Just an...

Mouse and the Lion Man.

Mouse and the Lion Man. (Part I: Just another morning.)

Author: Katana ([rose_tat@hotmail.com][1])

Summery: Mousie Griffin (an escaped X4) and her foster sister Amy Griffin just want to live a normal quiet life. But when Mousie has a bad seizure on her way home from work it is an X5's hand that delivers the much-needed Tryptophan. X5-599 to be exact. How will Zack react to Mousie? Or Mousie to Zack for that matter?

Disclaimer: The DA universe does not belong to me. Mousie and Amy however do. "Locus Iste" was composed by Anton Bruckner. (1824-1896)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Locus iste a Deo factus est, Locus iste a Deo factus est, a Deo, Deo factus est. Inestimabile sacramentum" Amy Griffin's strong proud voice belted out the Latin words as she cooked porridge over the tiny range. She sung the seventeenth century church anthem as sure as any diva. Had it's composer, Anton Bruckner, been alive to hear her he would have been proud. Sadly he had died one hundred and twenty five years earlier. In 1896 to be exact. Just as she sung her last "factus est" and began the English verse her foster sister, Mousie Griffin, immerged from the shower.

Amy flashed her a sure grin and continued to sing. "...Holy dwelling that God hath made his own, Holy dwelling that God hath made his own..." Her strong Soprano voice never faltered as she dished up two plates of watery porridge and placed them on the table where spoons, sugar and a jug of milk (made out of milk powder) were already waiting. As her singing came to a close she placed two steaming mugs of weak coffee on the table as well.

"You seem cheery today Sunshine." Mousie commented as she poured milk onto her porridge and into her coffee.

"A-ha." Amy nodded as she also began to eat. Suddenly her expression became one of concern. "How are you feeling today."

"Just a little shaky." Mousie replied trying to brush Amy's concerns off.

"You've been having a bad patch lately." Amy pointed out. And it was true, Mousie's seizures had been unusually bad lately.

Mousie shrugged and tried to ignore the slight tremor of her hand as she took a long drink of the weak and bitter liquid that passed for coffee. "Must be almost time for a good patch then." She replied with false lightness. She was unable however to stop a slight grimace from crossing her delicate features.

Amy finished off her breakfast and placed her plate in the sink. "I'll head to the lower markets and get you some more Tryptophan during my lunch break."

"Amy,"

"Better if a regular human buys it big Sis. Doesn't matter if they sneak a DNA sample from me." She gave Mousie a hug. "If I buy it I'm just a health nut."

"And if I buy it I'm putting myself at risk." Mousie finished. "Still..."

"Hey, no arguing with your little sister." Amy replied with mock sternness. "Amy knows what's best." She lightly kissed Mousie on the cheek and released her. "Now I better get going. *Some* of us don't have the luxury of reasonable work hours."

Mousie laughed lightly at this. "Then you better get out of here. I'll have dinner ready when you get back."

Amy laughed. "'Kay Mouse, have a good day."

Mousie smiled and shook her head. "You too baby Sis."

"Luv ya." Amy tossed over her shoulder as she headed out. The door wasn't even shut before she started humming again.

"Luv you too Amy-bear." Mousie called after her. She allowed herself a small smile. Sure, she was an escaped biosynthetic super soldier trying to get by in a post-apocalyptic world. And a faulty one at that. Sure, most of her siblings were likely dead. But she had a foster sister that loved and supported her. A bubbly, happy, optimistic kick-ass baby sister. Yeah, it wasn't all bad.

~End of part.~

   [1]: mailto:rose_tat@hotmail.com



End file.
